


Popular

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Melodifestivalen RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eric performs his song, but it doesn't go exactly as planned.
Kudos: 1





	Popular

Eric Saade looked out from his glass cage, microphone in his hand, looking out to the audience, his fans, his admirers. This was it. His big gimmick of the night. When he hit the right note the glass cage would shatter all around him. He had practiced it a hundred times before, so he wasn't worried one bit. He smiled as he sang the pivital moment of the tune. But it kind of went wrong, the cage malfunctioned, it didn't break, it stayed in one piece. Eric still sang the whole song, and the audience still cheered. Still, it didn't have the effect that he had wanted. Eric had the last song of the night. The curtain closed and the audience left. But Eric was still in the box. He couldn't figure out how to open the glass box, especially from the inside.  
"Hey," Danny Saucedo laughed as he walked over to Eric after the show, "Looks like you're stuck in there."  
"Stop laughing and help me," Eric said.  
"Alright, alright," Danny said as he went over to the glass box and pressed a button on the side of it. That's when it finally fell apart.  
"Thanks. I'll tell you one thing," Eric said, "They sure don't make these like they used to."  
Danny laughed at that.


End file.
